Peanut Romano
Peanut Romano is a student at Bullworth Academy and a high ranking member of the Greasers clique. Peanut was voiced by Joe Aro. Character description Peanut has brown hair worn slicked back. He wears a brown leather jacket and jeans, and in the winter just adds a pair of black gloves. He fights with the same punching combination as Ricky and Lucky, which also includes a jumping karate kick. His weapon of choice is a slingshot. Characteristics Peanut appears to be very close to his clique leader Johnny Vincent. At the beginning of Chapter 3, he approaches Jimmy at Johnny's behest with a request for help. Several of his lines of dialogue also reflect a high opinion bordering on fascination with Johnny, such as "Gotta help Johnny..." while walking, and "Johnny! A fire!" when the fire alarm is pulled. Sometimes he is thought to be the second in command of the clique. However, he is never seen giving orders to the other Greasers, while Norton does several times in Johnny's absence. His real name, according to Preppy smalltalk, is Larry. He doesn't like his nickname Peanut. Tad has a particular grudge against him, although he may not even be aware of it. He was involved in an incident regularly referenced in small talk the year before Jimmy came to Bullworth. Apparently, the nerd Thad broke his yardstick over Peanut's head and got away with it. Peanut only has a few mission appearances in Chapter 3 for unknown reasons. He's absent from both The Tenements mission and the Greasers challenge. Quotes While Walking Around *Hmph. 'Peanut.' Crummy Peanut... *Everyone thinks bigger is better around here... While Conversing *Did Nurse McRae ever give you a medicine that gave you a rash? *Ever try to sneak by Mrs. Peabody for smokes? Bullying *Rob the thrift shop again? Attacking *I'm gonna pound you down like a nail! *Let's see you pick on someone my size! While Fighting *C'mon, hero. Walk tall, wont'cha? Coming to Aid *Don't worry, I'm comin'! Hit by a stink bomb *It's worst than the boys' locker in the basketball. *Ohh who would lose the jockstrap? Ohh. Hit by Thrown Dead Rat *Oh my god! A rat! While Chasing *Longer legs won't help you get away from me! *Oh, sure, play the leg card. Bumped Into *You want me to grease your brakes, rich boy? (When Jimmy is wearing preppy clothes and is in bad standing with the greasers) Watching Fights *Watch that Johnson! Kicked in the Groin *Ohh! My Johnson! Humiliated *Y-you're gonna be sorry when Johnny finds out! Knocked Out *Argh, mommy.....Johnny..... Crying after physically humiliated *sobbing* Johnny..!! *sobs* Others on Peanut *Tad: Last year that nerd Thad broke his yardstick over Peanut's head, and nothing happened! Can you believe that? *Bucky: Oh my gosh! I heard Peanut tried to get to first base with Mandy. That is so gross! *Thad: Last year I hit my yardstick over Peanut's head and it just broke in half. *Chad: You know how Larry got the name Peanut? Yeah, that's how! Romano, Peanut Romano, Peanut